John-117/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved *'Cortana': "Sleep well?" John-117: "No thanks to your driving, yes." - Cutscene of Pillar of Autumn *'Cortana': "Your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." John-117:"Don't get any funny ideas." - Cutscene of Pillar of Autumn *'Cortana':"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" John-117:"We'll be fine." - Last cutscene of Pillar of Autumn *'John-117': "You all right?" Cortana: "Never been better. You can't imagine the wealth of information. The knowledge... so much, so vast... it's glorious!" John-117: "So... what sort of weapon is it?" Cortana: "What are you talking about?" John-117: "Let's stay focused. Halo... how do we use it against the Covenant?" Cortana: "This ring isn't a cudgel, you barbarian! It's something else... something much more important. The Covenant were right... this ring... it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... yes, the Forerunner built this place, what they called a "fortress world," in order to... no, that can't be. Oh, those Covenant fools! They must have known - there must have been signs!" John-117: "Slow down. You're losing me!" Cortana: "The Covenant found something, buried in this ring, something horrible, and now... they're afraid." John-117: "Something buried?Where?" Cortana: "The Captain, we've got to stop the captain!" John-117: "Keyes?! What do we-" Cortana: "The weapons cache he's looking for. It's not really - we can't let him get inside!" John-117: "...I don't understa-" Cortana: "There's no time! Get out of here, find Keyes, stop him! Before it's too late!" - Last cutscene on Assault on the Control Room *'343 Guilty Spark': "If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take it from you." John-117: "That's not going to happen." -''Halo: Combat Evolved level Two Betrayals beginning cutscene *'Cortana': Halo... it's finished." John-117: "No, I think we're just getting started." - Final cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 *'Master Gunnery Sergeant': "Optics? Totally fried. And let's not even talk about the power supply. You know how expensive this gear is, son?!" :John-117: "Tell that to the Covenant." - to the Master Gunnery Sergeant aboard Cairo Station, fitting his MJOLNIR Mark VI Armor *'John-117': "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." - to Sergeant Major Johnson on Cairo Station *'John-117': "I need a weapon." - to Sergeant Johnson on Cairo Station *'John-117': "Sir. Permission to leave the station." Lord Hood: "For what purpose, Master Chief?" John-117: "To give the Covenant back their bomb." - Cairo Station final cutscene *'Cortana': "What if you miss?" John-117: "I won't." - Cairo Station final cutscene *'John-117': "Relax, I'd rather not piss this thing off." - to the Arbiter, beginning cutscene of Gravemind *'John-117': "This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." -To the Arbiter, beginning cutscene of Gravemind *'John-117': "This is SPARTAN-117. Can anyone hear me? Over." Lord Hood: "Isolate that signal! Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" John-117: "Sir, finishing this fight." - final cutscene of Halo 2 Halo 3 *'Marine': (John is lying motionless on his back in his own crater, hands still raised as if he were still in combat)"His armor's locked up. His gel layer could have taken most of the impact. I don't know Sergeant Major." :Sergeant Johnson:(He kneels over the Chief, feeling his chest for a breath.) "Radio for VTOL. Heavy lift gear. We're not leaving him here." (An armored hand grabs Johnson's arm.) :Master Chief: "Yeah, you're not." - Opening cutsene of Halo 3 Sierra 117 *'Arbiter': (A Covenant CCS passes over the Arbiter and John's heads, decaying and showing signs of Flood infestation. It crashes in the distance.) "What is it? More Brutes?" John-117: "Worse." - Opening cutscene of Floodgate level in Halo 3. *'Cortana': "I assume you have an escape plan?" Master Chief: "Thought I'd shoot my way out. Mix it up a little." -Cutscene of Cortana level in Halo 3. *'Master Chief': (Climbs into cryo pod) "Wake me when you need me." - Ending cutscene from Halo (Halo 3 Level) Trailers *'Cortana': "Chief?!" John-117: "Hang on!" -Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'Cortana': "Betcha can't stick it." John-117 (surrounded by multiple sword-wielding elites) ': ''plasma grenade "You're on." plasma grenade - to Cortana in Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'''Marine: "Marine! Fall back, now!" Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." John-117: "Not yet." - Starry Night Trailer Category: Quotes